


Visions Of Spirit

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: friendship and adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Silvermoon is quiet, but she is also strong and energetic. To people who don't know her, she just seams shy, but to her friends, she is a fiery spirited and outgoing dragonet. At Jade Mountain she's in the Silver Winglet. She loves art, music and reading scrolls. She knows that her friends back home will never let her hear the end of it.





	Visions Of Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvermoon is quiet, but she is also strong and energetic. To people who don't know her, she just seams shy, but to her friends, she is a fiery spirited and outgoing dragonet. At Jade Mountain she's in the Silver Winglet. She loves art, music and reading scrolls. She knows that her friends back home will never let her hear the end of it.

**Visions Of Spirit**

**Summery**

**Silvermoon is quiet, but she is also strong and energetic. To people who don't know her, she just seams shy, but to her friends, she is a fiery spirited and outgoing dragonet. At Jade Mountain she's in the Silver Winglet. She loves art, music and reading scrolls. She knows that her friends back home will never let her hear the end of it.**

**Chapter One: New Friends And Clawmates**

**SILVERMOON**

I took a deep breath and entered the cave. It was lined with tables and the smell of flowers was in the air. I slowly walked over to one of the tables where a NightWing was sitting.

"Hi. Is this where I come to Receive a scroll?" I asked Politely. The NightWing nodded and handed me a scroll tied with a black leather band.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. The name's Silvermoon." I said, smiling shyly at the NightWing.

"It's nice to meet you Silvermoon, my name's Fatespeaker, I hope that you will enjoy your four years here at the academy." Fatespeaker said, and I nodded and walked to a corner of the cave and I slowly unrolled my scroll.

**"WELCOME TO**

**THE JADE MOUNTAIN**

**ACADEMY!"**

I smiled warmly at the welcoming sentence. I then quickly skimmed through the introductory paragraphs, and finally... my eyes laned on my pray...

The Winglet Placements...

I took a deep breath and began to read the list of dragonets.

Here we go, time to find out who my Clawmates will be for the next four years.

**JADE WINGLET**

**IceWing: Sapphire**

**MudWing: Amber**

**NightWing: Nightwatcher**

**RainWing: Citrus**

**SandWing: Cactus**

**SeaWing: Mako**

**SkyWing: Ember**

"Maybe I'll be in the Gold Winglet?" I thought to myself with a bright smile on my face. I then read into the Gold placements.

**GOLD WINGLET**

**IceWing: Frostbite**

**MudWing: Copper**

**NightWing: Mindreader**

**RainWing: Evergreen**

**SandWing: Sunburn**

**SeaWing: Shoreline**

**SkyWing: Griffin**

"Hmm... that's a nice group of dragonets." I thought in amusement. I then read into the Silver placements.

**SILVER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Snowstorm**

**MudWing: Falcon**

**NightWing: Silvermoon (Oh Three Moons! Thank You!)**

**RainWing: Willow**

**SandWing: Jackal**

**SeaWing: Tsunami (My OC. Different from cannon!)**

**SkyWing: Zephyr**

"Yes! I'm in the Silver Winglet! I wonder what my Clawmates will be like?" I wondered to myself with a small frown. I took a deep breath and shook out my wings. I then continued to read into the Copper placements.

**COPPER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Avalanche**

**MudWing: Swamp**

**NightWing: Eclipse**

**RainWing: Hummingbird**

**SandWing: Heatstroke**

**SeaWing: Cobalt**

**SkyWing: Bondfire**

"Interesting Dragonets in that Winglet." I thought with an amused smile on my face.

"Quartz is a pretty stone." I mused with a shrug of my wings. I then continued to read into the Quartz placements.

**QUARTZ WINGLET**

**IceWing: Crystal**

**MudWing: Mangrove**

**NightWing: Ebony**

**RainWing: Mango**

**SandWing: Sandstorm**

**SeaWing: Dolphin**

**SkyWing: Inferno**

I smiled brightly to myself and read the scroll once more time just to make sure. Then I rolled up the scroll and put it inside of my pouch.

"What?! Why are SkyWings at the bottom of the list?!" A voice from behind me remarked with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"I'm a Princess! So shouldn't I be on the top of the list?!” The SkyWing yelled, her tail lashing.

"A SkyWing Princess hah? Well this should make things interesting!" I muttered to myself with an amused smile.

I turned to see a SkyWing with Auburn-colored scales and when she spread her wings their red membranes almost looked like fire for a moment.

I rolled my eyes in slight amusement at the SkyWing dragonet who stormed over to Fatespeaker, the older NightWing didn't seam fazed in the slightest. I waited patiently until the SkyWing was done venting her frustration.

I walked over to the SkyWing who looked up when I approached her. She then looked down at her scroll, most likely looking for my name.

"Silvermoon, right?" Zephyr asked, a hint of familiarity in her voice as she said my name.

"We're in the same winglet," I said with a nod to the Princess.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you." The Princess replied, with a small smile. Then she frowned once more, most likely thinking of the previous Conversation.

"C'mon, let's head to our cave. We can talk on the way there." I said, motioning with my tail for the SkyWing Princess to follow me.

The Silver Winglet's common cave was circular in shape. In the center of the cave was a fire pit, with seven cushions circled a safe distance. Along the walls were storage containers and book shelves, all for the winglet's personal use. The cave was also connected to three smaller caves, where the winglet, I correctly assumed, would sleep.

When we entered I put my bag down on a sleeping platform near the other end of the cave. As I was organizing my scrolls I felt something collide with me. I yelped and scurried backwards in surprise.

"Hey watch where you're going! Can't you tell that I was trying to take a nap there?" The RainWing snapped angrily. I lowered my head in shame. As the RainWing hissed and her eyes glared at me.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mea-" but I was cut off by the still fuming RainWing.

"I don't care! You should still watch where your going!" She hissed in a low tone.

"She said she was sorry. So back off and let it go!" Zephyr shouted, glaring at the RainWing. I sighed and shook out my wings.

Suddenly the RainWings demeanor changed and she stared at me with wide eyes. I blinked and looked up from reading my scroll.

"Hay! Aren't you that NightWing who filled our classroom with your amazing paintings?" The RainWing exclaimed with a wide grin on her face. I nodded and smiled shyly at the prize.

"The one and only, the name's Silvermoon." I answered, with a bright smile on my face.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. The name's Willow." The RainWing said with a smile and a shake of her wings.

I vaguely remembered Willow, she was usually pritty calm and reserved, but she could also be pretty loud for a RainWing. She would snap at anyone who EVEN DARED to call RainWings lazy. I laughed quietly at the silly and quirky RainWing dragonet.

"I plan on showing everyone more of my paintings. I just hope they have a cave where I can put them on display." I mumbled the last part to myself with a slight frown.

"The Academy has some places where you can put your paintings." Came a new voice from the entrance of the sleeping cave.

The three of us looked to see a SeaWing about our age walk in. With her scales a light blue, aqua green wing membranes and eyes. I couldn't deny she looked pretty. Her calm gaze and demeanor also relieved me, and maybe not all of my clawmates would bicker?

"You must be...Hurricane, right?" Zephyr asked, the first to recover from the appearance of the new arrival.

"Tsunami," she corrected, though with a sincere smile and a nod of her head in greeting.

Before I could introduce myself, Tsunami was already speaking.

"Maybe we could have introductions in there?" Tsunami asked as she pointed her tail out to the common cave. I could just barely see someone sitting on a cushion reading a scroll.

Zephyr, along with me and Willow, nodded as the three of us followed Tsunami outside to where the other dragonet was sitting.

The Dragonet was an IceWing. With her scales silver blue, ice blu wings with snowflake patterns on the undersides of her wings, while her tail spikes and horns were a dark blue. She was wearing a sapphire necklace around her neck and a ring, also embedded with a sapphire, was on her horn.

I smiled happily at the dragonet, it was my childhood friend, Snowstorm.

"HAY SNOW!" I called out, and the IceWing dragonet looked up from her scroll and her face lit up when she saw me.

"Silver! Come over and sit by me silly NightWing, we haven't seen each other in a while!" Snowstorm cheered, and I eagerly obliged and took a seat next to my friend.

After a few moments of awkward silence and the other three just looking at each other, I motioned for them to take a seat. Tsunami took a seat next to me while Zephyr and Willow sat across from me, Snowstorm and Tsunami.

**A/N**

**The Tsunami in this story is not the same Tsunami from cannon, I'm just letting you all know so that you don't get confused.**


End file.
